


The Green and Yellow Hawaiian Dress

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Tangled (2010) References, Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Look,” Buzz said, gesturing grandly to the mirror as he let go of her hand.“You made us leave Bonnie’s room, so you could show me a mirror?” Jessie said, a tone of annoyance in her voice that was mixed with ‘Are you serious?’





	The Green and Yellow Hawaiian Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "After Barbie and Ken share their kiss and when everyone begins to clean up, Buzz finally gets a proper look at Jessie and finds her beautiful/sexy in her Hawaiian get-up. He lets her know it too. 
> 
> I prefer this to happen after Buzz is changed back to normal mode, but it's up to the author. Can have just fluff or sexytimes or both. :) 
> 
> Bonus
> 
> -Jessie doesn't believe she's beautiful but Buzz eventually convinces her  
> -Buzz messes up the compliment at first (like beautiful yarn full of hair)."

She fastened the screws back in place as she waited for the reset back to Play Buzz— _her normal Buzz_ to take effect, glad to be done just as Buzz’s reset was effective. As that happened, she gently pounced out of the way and watched as he shuddered, the theme music played, and was back to normal Buzz.

“They kissed, didn’t they?” Buzz asked as he stood up gingerly, making sure the beaded necklace he wore did not fall off. “And they fell off the deck?”

Jessie grinned broadly at him, standing in front of him, and pulled the fake laurel wreath off his head and setting it aside.

“Indeed, they did. I have a feeling that Babs will want to squeal about it later with me,” Jessie said. “Or Ken, considering _his_ leg popped,” she added, smiling a little more.

Buzz chuckled.

He looked around the room for a moment to see that the cleanup was mostly complete. The glance around Bonnie’s bedroom told Buzz that Hamm, Rex, and the Potato Heads were sweeping up the kitty litter back into the dish and others were helping out Ken and Barbie after their fall from the deck. 

Afterwards, he directed his attention at the doll in front of him – Jessie. He looked at her intently for as long as he could, and even took a step backwards to look at her fully. Her hat off, a fake flower set carefully into her yarn hair, a Hawaiian style wrap dress just-her-size wrapped around her lithe cloth body, and finally, a lei around her neck. He could only find few words to describe her adequately: beautiful, lovely, radiant, and dare he think it—sexy.

He could not help but just stare at her, his mouth slightly ajar for as long as he could and admire how she looked.

She looked like she made to throw or pull the dress off and he shook his head ‘no’ vigorously and said, “No! Don’t take it off yet!”

She stopped the action of adjusting the upper half to give him a bemused look and silently asked why with her eyes. 

“You, er, the dress,” he stammered. He sighed and continued on. “The outfit really makes your eyes and face blow up.”

She gave him an even more bemused look, complete with a smirk, knowing that she had made her Space Ranger a little tongue tied. 

“Blast. I meant, um—” Buzz began, and stumbled on, “I think…” Buzz paused, feeling awkward and slightly at an actual loss for words, unable to articulate them. He looked away.

After a moment of this, she touched his chin, turning his face slowly to look at her. “I won’t eat you, Buzz; say what you’re thinkin’ about.”

He took a deep breath and said, “Don’t take the outfit off, yet, Jess.”

“Why not?” Jessie asked, setting a hand on the denim hip that he could not see through the dress. 

“You look, well, every adjective I can possibly think of for pretty, Jessie. Beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, exquisite,” Buzz said. He walked closer to her, touched her face with a gentle caress and whispered up to her ear to whisper, “Sexy.”

“Naughty, Buzz!” Jessie chided playfully with a giggle in her voice.

“It’s true, cowgirl,” Buzz whispered.

“Really? Am I beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, exquisite?” Jessie asked, before pausing at the last word he used and whispering it so only he could hear it. “You really think so?”

“I do. You don’t think you’re beautiful?” Buzz asked softly. He looked at her, surprised to hear that. He would have hoped she felt beautiful whenever he was with her. He tried to make her feel that way.

“I don’t know,” Jessie said.

“You are,” he repeated. 

“I don’t, er, really think about if I’m beautiful,” Jessie said. She gently touched her braid’s tip, in a small fit of nervousness. 

He pulled her hand away from her braid and took her hand in his own hand. 

“Come on,” Buzz said.

She nodded and he quietly guided her by the hand out of the room. 

They walked in silence until he guided her into Bonnie’s parents’ bedroom and led her towards the tall mirror.

“Look,” Buzz said, gesturing grandly to the mirror as he let go of her hand.

“You made us leave Bonnie’s room, so you could show me a mirror?” Jessie said, a tone of annoyance in her voice that was mixed with ‘Are you serious?’ She looked at him again to add, “And here, I thought you wanted to fool around.”

Buzz chuckled. 

“Look in the mirror,” Buzz said. 

They both did. 

“You know what I see?”

“‘I see a strong, confident, beautiful, young lady. Oh look, you’re here too!’” Jessie recited.

“What?” Buzz said, confused, looking at her.

“ _Tangled_. That witch lady?” Jessie pointed out. “Bonnie has watched that movie _a lot_ in my company. And in your presence, if I recall.” She smiled.

“That’s right,” Buzz said, softly. He then shook his head, “But that’s not important right now, though. Look.”

He pointed at the mirror again, standing next to her, and smiled.

She really looked at herself in the mirror. She saw how nice the flower looked in her hair, perfectly set so it wouldn’t fall out easily or be a bother to get out. She really liked the dress, as well. It matched with parts of her actual top, the flower in her hair, and even her eyes.

He gently stood behind her and she watched his mirror image gently kissed an upper arm, since her shoulders were covered by a pink lei. 

“You may not think so, but I think you’re beautiful, cowgirl,” Buzz said. He carefully laid his hands on her middle, not quite sure if he was touching waist, belt, or hip, and not quite caring. “And I think I do have some good judgment.”

Jessie laughed, and set a hand on one of his own, before turning around in his arms. 

“You’ve swayed me, partner,” Jessie whispered. And then she pressed her lips against Buzz’s gently, and he kissed her back hungrily.

She ended the kiss in a laugh when she heard the familiar sound of Buzz’s wings ejecting by themselves.

“Way to go, Buzz,” Jessie whispered a hint of amusement in her voice.

She was about to dive in for a second kiss when they both looked in direction of the door, hearing:

“Buzz, Jessie, where are you? I don’t want to catch you guys playing with each other again!” Buttercup’s voice said. 

“We oughta go,” Jessie said, sadly. 

“Blast,” Buzz whispered. He turned to the direction of the door and projected to the voice, “Buttercup, we’re in here! We’ll be out in a moment!” 

He pressed the red button to put the wings away and then turned to the cowgirl, held his hand to her, and she took it. They walked to the door in silence and as reached it, he asked, “I’ll meet you here later tonight?”

Jessie nodded, and said, “Sounds like a great plan.”

As they exited, she distinctly heard him say, “Wear the dress.”


End file.
